Around the world bloodlines don't end
by Adorereading
Summary: All the other Hawaii five-0 members thought Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett didn't have any other relatives, beside Mary Ann, left.  But that changes when the team can't reach needed information.
1. A new SEAL in town

**A new SEAL in town**

One big water splash, laughter en cussing was heard as the five-O team were in the ocean, for once having a day off.

Kono was wearing her yellow bikini and sitting on a sandy/pink Hawaiian flowered board. Chin Ho was in white trunks, his board black and bluish. Steve was in dark navy trunks and on a blue and white board and then there was a green board, floating lonely on the water, as it's keeper broke the surface of the water… Danny crawled back on the board, wearing dark army shorts and cussing all along.

"I told you guys. I don't like the water, let alone surfing… it ain't gonna happen." Danny said irritated.

"Come on, Danno. You were doing ok until you… I don't know what it was but you were well on your way." Steve said with a smirk.

"Jeesh, thanks… I like knowing that my clumsiness on the water amuses you."

"Come on, there isn't a Hawaiian or a tourist that doesn't surf here on Oahu." Steve mentioned.

"Well, now there is…"

"Come on, Danny. Just a few more tries. Not everybody gets it in the first hour." Kono said kindly.

"Fine, but…" Danny didn't finish as suddenly Steve was paddling back to shore.

"Steve? What're you doing?" Chin yelled after him.

"My phone's ringing!" Steve yelled back as he continued paddling.

Danny frowned.

"What?" Kono asked.

"Seriously, did any of you hear his phone ring?" Danny asked flabbergasted.

Chin Ho shrugged as Kono shook her head.

"Great, so the guy's got super hearing now as well" Danny said, making Chin and Kono laugh as they started paddling towards shore as well.

They got out of the ocean and all frowned as they saw their Leader's face scrunched up into the 'aneurysm face'.

"Ok, we'll be right there" Steve said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Danny asked.

"The governor, she's being threatened." Steve said as he stared at his teammates.

* * *

...Theme song... *Awesome drums in the beginning, can't sit still when that happens (aight back to the story)

* * *

Governors place

"… so the governor got a phone call, from an unknown source, undetectable, untraceable. The messenger said that _if _the governor wasn't going to deliver them 20 million dollars, some one she dearly loved was going to get hurt, not to mention many others." The guard of the governor spoke, retelling everything that had happened.

"So they're gonna call again?" Danny asked.

The guard nodded.

"Alright, so we need the best tracker we've got to trace that call, to it's location. Do we know who they're targeting, specifically." Steve asked.

"No, we don't. The governor doesn't have a husband nor children, besides that she has a sister who we're trying to make contact with at the moment and get her into safety."

"Ok. First things first. Kono, contact HPD let them secure the perimeter, nobody gets in or out without identification and a permission slip from either us or the governor herself, got that?" Steve asked.

Kono nodded. "I'm on it, boss" she replied as she walked away.

"Chin and Danny, I need you two to see if you can find anybody who can trace a call and I need to talk to the governor, right now" Steve said.

Chin Ho and Danny left the building as well as Steve followed the guard into the governor's office.

"Lt. McGarrett. Glad you could make time to keep me safe" Governor Jameson welcomed with a quick smile.

"Won't be task force if I had not. Governor, do you know why someone would target you, besides the fact you're the governor?" Steve asked going strictly to business.

"No, McGarrett. I do not. I do want my people to be safe and the one they were referring to unharmed. The only problem is, the voice was computer animated and we don't have a clue who they're targeting or why." Jameson said sadly.

"Ok, I'm guessing I won't be able to get you out of the building. Either the threat is watching us or they don't, but the facts are we don't know anything at this moment. So I want you to just stay put, don't let anyone in you don't personally know and trust and call me if you get another message. Understood?" Steve asked.

"Understood Lieutenant, I'm giving every right to you to keep everything under control, you hear me? I don't want this escalating" Jameson said.

"I heard my orders, Governor" Steve said as he saluted her and walked out of her office.

Outside he was met by Chin Ho and Danny. By the look on their faces, he knew it probably wasn't good news.

"Alright, tell me"

"We contacted every hacker/tracer we know and have listed, they either are unreachable at this moment or unable to get through the secured line." Chin said.

"So we've got no one that can trace the signal?" Steve asked.

"No" Danny said.

"Damn it" Steve said as he grabbed his phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling? You know someone? Have a contact somewhere we should know about?" Danny asked curious.

"Yeah, my sister" Steve said as he put the phone towards his ear and listened.

"Mary? Mary's a super techno-geek?" Danny asked confused.

"_Steven, little busy at the moment!" a female hoarse voice was heard on the other side of the line, along with what sounded like explosions and gunfire._

"Sorry to interrupt, sis. But I need you" Steve said.

"_And what is so important to call me of __my__ mission to transfer to yours?" the girl asked curiously._

"The governor of Hawaii is threatened, we don't know by whom or what he/she wants. It's a life or death situation and we don't know how many will fall a victim" Steve said seriously.

"_Cállate ya, estoy en al teléfono!" the girl yelled to someone. __"Sorry about that. I love you, you know that? This mission is boring anyways. I will be there in 2 hours, three max." she said as she hung up._

"You're calling in your baby sister?" Danny asked confused.

"That didn't sound like Mary, brah" Chin noticed.

"Because that wasn't my baby sister. This was my other sister" Steve said with a chuckle.

"You have another sister? She older or younger?" Danny asked, interested on this new information.

"Same age as me, we're twins" Steve said.

"Twins?.. Another McGarrett? A female you? That's great, wonder how long it'll take me to get hurt this time" Danny said sarcastically.

"You called in Aeron?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" Steve asked surprised.

"Your sister's name is Aeron?" Danny interfered. "Isn't that a boys name?"

"It's Aeronique, actually. She doesn't like it…" Steve replied in a mere murmur.

"Your father mentioned once you were a twin… I kinda forgot that actually." Chin said.

"Yeah well, I didn't" Steve said a little agitated.

"Of course you didn't. She's your sister, isn't she?" Danny asked.

"Yes, of course she is. But we just, are one actually, some bond… and when we're not together there is this emptiness…. I dunno." Steve said a little cryptic.

"A bond? What kind of bond?" Danny asked.

"Not what you're thinking, it is just some weird brother-sister bond." Steve said.

"Weird, as in?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

Steve frowned at Danny, not sure why he was telling them this.

"As in, we feel each other on, empathy or something… we don't know, it's just there." Steve said as he walked by.

"You believing this?" Danny asked curious.

Chin stared at him for a moment. "I've heard of it, it's possible for twins to have certain connections… especially conjoint-twins" he said as he followed McGarreth.

"Conjoint-twins?" Danny repeated but left it alone and followed as well.

* * *

Characters

_Steven "Steve" Jonathan McGarrett – Alex O'loughlin_

_Danny "Danno" Williams – Scott Caan_

_Kono Kalakua – Grace Park_

_Chin Ho Kelly – Daniel Dae Kim_

_Aeronique "Aeron" Caydé McGarrett – Martha Higareda_

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now folks! Read and Review at that cute little button somewhere down here (:**


	2. Female plus Stevenisms equals Aeronique

**Female + Stevenisms = Aeronique**

Danny for once was driving his own car this time, Steve next to him in the passenger seat and Chin Ho following them on his motorcycle. They arrived at the bay, all three of them leaning against the front of the Camaro.

Suddenly they heard a chopper coming and looked up to find a U.S. Navy SEAL black helicopter fly up to them.

"Here she comes" Steve said.

The chopper didn't land as they expected, it just hang about a foot above the ground, when suddenly a girl jumped out and waved off the pilot.

As she walked up towards them the boys took in her appearance. She had that same brown hair Steve had, that looked blondish in the sun but was definitely brown by nature. She had a slim but muscular figure and she was about 5'8 close to her brother's length. She was wearing a dark track pants and a grey t-shirt and combat boots. Duffle hanging loosely from her shoulder and when closer they noticed Steve's eyes starring back at them.

"Aloha, bro" Aeron said as she dropped her duffle and hugged Steve.

"Aloha, long time no see" Steve said.

"Ae, Ali'I" (*yeah, chief) Aeron said with a chuckle.

"Guys, meet Aeronique McGarrett. Aeron, this is my partner and second in command (2IC) Detective Danno Williams"

"Nice to meet you, and it's Danny" Danny said as he shook her hand.

"And apparently you already know Chin Ho Kelly" Steve said surprised.

"Chin Ho! Pehea 'oe?" (*How are you?) Aeron asked smiling as she shook Chin Ho's hand.

"Maika'i, Aeronique" (*fine) Chin said.

"Oh, Ke 'olu'olu. Just Aeron" (*Oh, please) Aeron said with a wince, then turned towards her brother.

"Oh, another Hawaiian… should've known she spoke the lingo" Danny said sarcastically.

"Danno, here is from the mainland" Steve explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Aeron said, suddenly English with a completely cute hint of Australian in her voice.

"I thought you said your team existed of four? You missing one?" Aeron asked.

"No, Kono is back at the governor's place. Keeping an eye on everything there." Steve said.

"Alright" Aeron said as she grabbed her duffle from the floor. "I've traced the phone call; it ended up at Honolulu bay, Ri'kiki training ground, second base." Aeron said.

"You've already traced it? With what?" Danny asked intrigued.

"With my phone, I was kind of a nerd growing up. But anyways, what's your plan?" Aeron asked.

"Now that we've got an address, fill in the governor…" Steve wanted to continue but his phone rang.

"Governor, you're on speaker" Steve said.

"McGarrett, I got another message." Jameson said, and listening to her voice she'd been crying he looked up and the only one who noticed as well was Aeron.

"What was it?" Steve asked.

"They send a picture, it's of a ruined room… but I don't recognize it. Has your contact arrived?" Jameson asked.

"Yes, governor. By any other circumstances I'd say it's a pleasure to talk to you but…" Aeron said.

"Why does she sound like McGarrett?" the governor muttered making the 5-0's chuckle slightly. "What's your name, love?" she asked going back to business.

"Lieutenant Commander Aeronique McGarrett, Ma'am. At your service." Aeron said.

"Another McGarrett? It's a pleasure Lieutenant, I hope you've got some news for me?"

"Yes, I've traced the number, I've got a location and may I suggest that it would be best to let Lieutenant Commander McGarrett's team lead this mission without HPD or the FBI included. I've got enough information to know what to do, ma'am. And I guarantee you, it won't end nicely if they figure out we got them surrounded with dozen's of cops." Aeron said with a tone that was all too familiar for the 5-0's.

"I, the governor of Hawaii, do hereby give all 5 members of the Hawaiian Task force the permission to do what must be done to prevent anything from happening. Just keep it clean, fast and get out of there whole." Jameson said.

"We will, ma'am. Don't worry." Aeron said.

"Governor, can you send me the picture?" Steve asked.

"No, it's unmovable I can't even close it. Guess these guys are quite handy with a computer" Jameson said with a quick smirk.

"Alright, I'm on my way then." Steve said as he hung up the phone and turned towards his sister.

"Alright, fill in Chin and Danny with what you've gathered so far. I need details, pick up Kono as well. I'm gonna go see that picture and get back to you, meet you at HQ?" he asked.

Chin, Danny and Aeron nodded.

"Chin, I'm gonna need to borrow your bike" Steve asked.

Chin threw his keys at him. "Not a scratch" he said sternly but was only met with one of those crooked smiles.

* * *

**HQ**

"…I've got a bad feeling…" Aeron said as she was pacing through the main office.

"He'll be here, he's never strictly on time" Chin said, trying to convince himself as well.

Aeron frowned at him "Your lying and you know it. My brother is always on time, if he's not he either lost his phone to call or text or…"

"… or he's in trouble" Danny said, thinking the exact same thing.

Aeron looked up and smiled at Danny, at least he was as concerned as she was. "Alright, I'm gonna go look for him, Danny can I…"

Suddenly Aeron was interrupted by a phone ringing. It was Danny's…

"It's the governor…" Danny said in a confused mutter but loud enough for everybody to hear.

He answered the call "Governor, you're on speaker"

"… Detective Williams, who is in your presence?" Jameson asked.

"Kono Kalakua, Chin Ho Kelly and Aeron McGarrett"

There was a deep sigh on the other end of the line. "I received another message from the attackers…" Jameson said.

"Shouldn't you be…" Danny started but was interrupted.

"Williams! I'm talking!" Jameson yelled frustrated. "… it was another picture, of Steve"

"Steve? Why the hell… wait a minute" Danny said as his mind started to click.

"Governor, are you telling me my brother has become the main target of this threat?" Aeron asked oddly cool.

"Yes, I'm sorry Aeron"

"Don't be sorry, he's a SEAL he can take some. When did you receive this message?" Aeron started asking question, cause the rest of the team seemed to have blanked as soon as they heard their leader was kidnapped.

"5 minutes ago, I called as soon as I could"

"Ok. I'm coming by your office but I need you to give me full jurisdiction that I'm allowed to do whatever I must to get my brother out of there." Aeron asked.

"You have my word" Jameson said.

"Good" Aeron said as she hung up.

"Does either of you feel the need to sit this one out?" She asked the team and suddenly was overthrown with murdering looks.

Aeron smiled "I take that as a no. Good, because I'm gonna need all three of you. We're getting into that base and get my brother out of there. At the moment do as I say, don't question my word, get in, find Steve, shoot as many bastards as you can, keep the leader alive, and get the hell out of there. Is that understood?" she asked with her navy ranking voice that no men nor woman would dare do disobey.

All three 5-0 members nodded.

* * *

**HONOLULU BAY**

**Ri'kiki training ground**

**2nd base**

The 5-0 team was getting ready, strapping into their bulletproof vests, securing loaded guns into their holsters. Aeron was wearing more gear then the others, having a knife hidden in her vest. two guns around her upper thighs, one in the small of her back, a larger knife strapped around her ankle, a sniper around her shoulder and several small throwing knifes on the insides of her wrists.

"Ok. Info says we've got about twelve men in there. Six on the outer side of the building, two on the inner side of the building and four in the actual hostage room. We've got three entrances. One in the front, one in the back and one on top.

We're going to have to spread the odds. I want Kono and Chin in the back, Danny will take the front and I'll take the top" Aeron said.

"Wait a minute, why are you going alone?" Danny asked.

"I can handle myself, Danny… and the upper entrance isn't big enough to fit a full grown men through."

"Then why don't take Kono with you?"

"Because…"

"You obviously know something we don't" Kono asked now curious as well.

Aeron smiled at this, her brother had chosen a good team.

"Look, I do know more. The upper entrance is an open entrance, whatever comes through, will be seen. We're not taking any chances to let someone get hurt. They won't expect intruders from on top, but they know it's there so they'll keep an eye on it. With more then one coming through you won't be fast enough. So the best odd's are for me to go through there, and eliminate the threat, if there is one." Aeron said.

"No! The best odds are for you to go with either me or take back up with you." Danny said irritated, how could she want to go in alone.

"Danny. A bigger group is a more targeted group. It ain't gonna happen, now you either subdue to these conditions or stay behind and let us do our jobs." Aeron said with such fierceness that Danny didn't know what to say.

Chin smirked. "Alright, can we go now? We're wasting time"

* * *

**That's it for now folks! More to come, and don't for get to Review on the pushy push button ^^**

**Let me know what you think! **


	3. She is good

**She's good**

Aeron climbed carefully up to the roof and took the place in mind. She crouched towards the ledge and peered inside.

"In position, got two men both with machinery." Aeron reported through her microphone.

* * *

Chin Ho and Kono were in position as well, Danny was still peeking through the entrance.

"Alright, I'm in position as well, I've got two on my side." Danny said through his communicator.

"_There are 12 men, machinery probably knives as well. Just make it quick and clean, get Steve and get out. Everyone ready?" Aeron's voice was heard over the earpiece._

"Copy that. On three…" Danny said as he checked his gun once more. He heard Aeron count…"One, two… three!" and kicked in his door and started shooting.

* * *

Kono and Chin had it easy. Chin kicked in the door as Kono targeted the guard and shot, straight in the heart. Followed by a quick draw from Chin shooting the second guard.

"We're clear" Kono said.

* * *

Aeron jumped through the ledge straight on top of one of the guards and threw one of her smaller knives straight into the second guards chest, killing him instantly. The guard underneath her moved, but Aeron was quicker drawing her gun.

"Ah, ah, ah. Ain't gonna happen, bro" she said. You and I are gonna have a talk later." Aeron said as she knocked the handle of her gun against the guards temple knocking him out.

"I'm clear, inner ring. One minute"

* * *

"Copy that, inner ring 2 minutes" Danny replied as he ran through the hallway.

* * *

"Entering inner ring, now" Chin answered as he and Kono kicked in the door.

Immediately they were shot at by the two guards.

* * *

Danny heard the shots through the hallway and started running but stopped when he suddenly saw two knives coming out of nowhere as the two guards dropped dead.

"Knives are quicker, bro" Aeron's voice rang out from above them and when they looked up, they saw her hanging from the pipes, smiling as she made a flip in the air and landed on her feet.

"Last ring, 2 minutes" she said as she continued her original plan.

"She's good" Kono said amazed as they all continued their roads.

* * *

**Just a small update, sorry had a busy week and weekend ): Will be more, real soon! **

**P.S. You guys haven't forgot about the pushy button down here, have you? ^^  
**


	4. Russian Roulette? Nah, Just shoot

**Russian Roulette? Nah, just shoot**

_The last ring_

_The hostage chamber

* * *

_

"… governor, thank you for your hospitality and the money. We'll be of your back now." A man with a strong Russian accent said.

"What about Commander McGarreth?" Jameson asked.

"We'll no longer need him, seize him…" one of the men, with brown hair said.

"No! You said you'd let him go!" Jameson said, but contact was cut off.

"You really want to kill him? Boris?" One of them, a blonde, asked.

"He's a navy SEAL. Viktor and…." Boris stopped and gave Steve a strange look.

"If we'd let him go, he'll be able to indentify us." He said instead.

Viktor frowned "We've had him blindfolded ever since he we took him. He ain't gonna be able to identify us."

"You yelling out our names, isn't making it any better!" a third guy chubbier then the others mentioned.

There was a chuckle in their midst and the guards looked down at a smirking Steve, who was bleeding on one side of his face and breathing ragged.

"What're you smirking at?" the chubbier one asked, irritated.

"You said it yourself, I'm a SEAL. I know everything, without seeing." Steve said smugly.

"and what is it that you know, huh?"

Steve smirked and listed. "I know that the one standing on my right is about 180 pounds, the other 210. Both average heights about 5'9? You're all wearing leather shoes, kinda fancy. Wearing silk Hawaiian shirts, trousers underneath. You're all armed with AK-7's and there's a machine gun standing up against the wall in your right hand corner…"

"Shut up! Kill him, Vince…" Boris ordered.

"How does he know all this?" Vince asked, curious.

"Trained to do this, I also know exactly where were are and how long it'll take for me to get out of here." Steve said.

Suddenly Steve was backhanded by Viktor.

"How'd you figure that?" he asked as he was about to hit Steve again, but Vince stopped him.

"He almost isn't breathing already! Stop it, we had what we came for."

Viktor glared at Vince but dropped his hand and looked down at Steve, seeing him smirking.

"What're you laughing at?" Viktor asked irritated.

Abruptly Steve looked straight at him. "Because my handcuffs are unlocked" he said smiling and gave a head bud to Viktor, knocking him dizzy and dropped Boris to the floor with his legs, removing the blindfold along the way.

But Vince had been out of reach and had Steve now, holding him at gunpoint.

He was about to shoot when Viktor dropped to the floor, blood marking the floor quickly.

"What the?" the fourth man made himself known.

"That isn't gonna happen!" Aeron's voice rang out and suddenly all four of them stormed in, transforming the chamber into a fighting scene. Bullets, knives and punches were thrown around the room.

Kono was struggling with one of the guards as Chin pounded in on him. Danny was fighting with Boris, Steve with Vince and Aeron was pounding in on the fourth man, when suddenly a fifth guard came in and started shooting. Both Aeron and Danny were hit. Danny immediately fell to the ground, but due to her training Aeron's adrenaline kept her going and took out her gun, shooting the guy that had entered and the one she'd been fighting with. Then turned towards Steve and saw he'd already put Vince down in an arm lock. She turned over towards Kono and Chin who were breathing ragged but besides that had dealt with their guy. Boris was down as well, but not dead… so Aeron walked up to him and shot him twice in the chest.

She took a deep breath and tried to register her teammates. Besides some bruises and abrasions, Kono and Chin were fine. Danny, who was lying beside her, was groaning. She spotted the bullet wound in his upper arm and decided he was lucky and held out a hand.

Danny took it and leveled himself upright, looking up when Steve neared them taking in both of them. Aeron was looking at him as well.

Steve was breathing irregular due to probable broken ribs. There was a knife present in the side of his thigh and the right side of his face was marked with blood, probably bruised underneath as well.

"Danny, you ok?" he asked breathing heavily as he eyed his sister and found she'd been shot near her hip.

Danny chuckled "I'm fine"

"Aeron?"

"I'm ok. It's just a flesh wound, nothing else." Aeron said.

"Kono, Chin?" Steve called out.

"We're ok" Chin called out.

"Good, let's get the hell out of here." Steve said smirking as he was steadied by his sister.

"I can walk you know"

"I know, I'm just glad I got you back, almost complete" Aeron chuckled.

"Yeah, me too" Steve said laughing and grimacing as it hurt his abused body. "Haven't had so much fun in a long time…"

"Me neither" Aeron said with a smile.

"Well, welcome to the 5-0 team, were you get shot first day on the job. It's a policy, really" Danny said, which made the team laugh even harder.

* * *

The team stood in front of the governor's desk. Kono and Chin unharmed, Steve leaning on a cane and Danny's arm was in a sling.

"I can't thank you all enough, for what you've done. The two Russian's are being taken care of as we speak. Take a week off and go do something fun." The governor said.

"Governor, what about the men?" Steve asked.

"They're on their way towards jail, right at this moment. I suggest all of you take a vacation, especially you Lt. McGarrett" Jameson said with a look at Steve, smirking at him.

"… and you Lt. McGarrett…" Jameson said but corrected herself as both McGarrett's looked up. "Lt. Aeron McGarrett…" she said with a chuckle. "Welcome to the team, it's an honor to have you."

"The honor's all mine." Aeron said as she shook hands with Jameson.

"You're dismissed, now get out" Jameson said with a soft smile as all the member's saluted her Navy style and exited the building.

**PAU [en france: fin/ in English: the end/ in Dutch: het einde/ in German: das Ende - and that's about all the languages I know :)**]

* * *

**Another short one, but that's the ending of this episode (sorta) **

**Sequel coming up, real soon! **

**_And don't forget to cute button, i'm fond of it! ^^_  
**


End file.
